ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Patryk Pietrek
Patryk Pietrek (Piotr Pręgowski) - drugoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, najmłodszy z bywalców przysklepowej ławeczki. Pietrek to wesoły, sympatyczny, pomocny, niezbyt inteligentny i niezbyt mądry mężczyzna, jednak ochoczo nastawiony do pracy. Jest sumiennym pracownikiem w firmie Więcławskiego. Patryk Pietrek początkowo był zakochany w córce wójta – Klaudii, lecz ta nie odwzajemniała jego uczuć. Później zalecał się do Joli, kuzynki Więcławskiej, która odwzajemniła jego szczere uczucie. Pietrek założył z ukochaną zespół pod nazwą "Duo spoko", który gra muzykę disco polo. Przed akcją serialu O przeszłości Pietrka niewiele wiadomo, Przypuszczalnie nie osiągnął żadnego wykształcenia. Jak przyznaje się Więcławskiej w sklepieOdcinek 31 Radio interaktywne, do czasu, gdy jej jej mąż nie dał mu szansy, niczego nie umiał i był chronicznie bezrobotny. Jednak gdy mimo braku wykształcenia i umiejętności, Więcławski uwierzył w niego i zaoferował mu pracę w swojej firmie, nabrał doświadczenia, dzięki czemu teraz potrafi nawet kafelki układać. Seria 1 Na zlecenie Wójta, razem z dwójką kolegów, w nocy zakłóca spokój Lucy. Amerykanka ma jednak broń, więc ucieka. Później okazuje się, że był to tylko straszak. Jako pracownik firmy Więcławskiego remontuje dworek Lucy. Razem z Hadziukiem pędzi bimber w ukrytej w lesie komórce. Widząc zbliżających się Lucy i Witebskiego, zabierają zapasy trunku i uciekają. Na zlecenie Wójta łapie miejscowe psy i podrzuca je na posesję Lucy. Gdy dowiaduje się, o mniemanych dotacjach unijnych na psy, razem z Japyczem i Solejukiem zabiera zwierzęta od Amerykanki i sprzedaje je byłym właścicielom. Seria 2 Na zlecenie Więcławskiego remontuje gospodę, pod Country Club. Powiadamia kolegów o planach wprowadzenia nowych zwyczajów w knajpie - wejście za legitymacją. Razem z innymi klientami gospody wznieca bunt przeciw Wójtowi. Z pomocą przychodzi im Ksiądz, który proponuje Wójtowi kompromis - wszyscy mogą korzystać z Country Clubu. Kuzyn z Kocka załatwia mu pracę w Anglii. Wyjeżdża na jakiś czas pracować w firmie budowlanej. Gdy wraca, zmienia stosunek do pracy. Zarobił 10 razy więcej niż u Więcławskiego. Sam remontuje bibliotekę pod Uniwersytet Ludowy. Postanawia założyć rodzinę. Jako kandydatkę na żonę wybiera Klaudię. O zgodę na ślub na początku prosi Wójta i Wójtową. Dopiero na końcu prosi o rękę samą ukochaną. Ta jednak odmawia, tłumacząc, że nic do Pietrka nie czuje. Koledzy chcąc go pocieszyć "wlewają w niego" cztery butelki Mamrota. Seria 3 Gdy spłonął Country Club, a Wójt pod wpływem petycji wilkowyjskich mężatek zaniechał jego odbudowy, Pietrek wraz z kompanami z ławeczki dokonuje kilku aktów terroru na zarządcy gminy, między innymi wybijają szyby w jego domu. Po decyzji Wójta żeby nową knajpę utworzyć w starych budynkach popegeerowskich, gdy ławkowicze widzą nieudolną pracę wynajętej w tym celu ekipy budowlanej, sami postanawiają wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce i remontują lokal - oficjalnie za darmo, "w czynie społecznym", a w rzeczywistości po cenie dwóch Mamrotów za dzień pracy, ufundowanych przez policjanta. Pietrek poznaje Jolę, nową sklepową oraz siostrzenicę Więcławskiej. Pomimo że dziewczyna jest nieudolna i niezbyt urodziwa, robi na nim duże wrażenie. Oboje zakochują się w sobie z wzajemnością. Pietrek pomaga w sklepie, oraz broni Jolę przed wyrzuceniem z pracy przez Więcławską. Na początku staje się powiernikiem marzenia swojej dziewczyny o tym, aby profesjonalnie śpiewać, potem zakłada z nią zespół muzyczny. W sprawie tekstów piosenek i muzyki radzi się najczęściej Kusego. Jest przeciw temu, aby Lucy i jej ukochany wyjechali z Wilkowyj. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Chińczykiem Kao Tao, którego na początku przestraszył się, myśląc, że to jego pijackie przywidzenie. Śpiewa skomponowaną przez siebie piosenkę na weselu Michałowej i Stacha Japycza, a zarazem kończy nią III serię serialu. Gdy za sprawą Fabiana Dudy gmina otrzymuje 15 mln euro z funduszu unijnego, Wójt wraz z Więcławskim obmyślają, jak by tu zarobić na tym, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń urzędników - w końcu wpadają na pomysł, by założyć fikcyjną firmę budowlaną, której Pietrek byłby prezesem. Obiecują mu duże pieniądze, a nieobeznany w polityczno-biznesowych machinacjach Patryk godzi się na to. Seria 4 Pietrek farbuje włosy na zielono, co bardzo rozbawia jego kolegów z ławeczki. Po wybuchu skandalu z pieniędzmi, zaaranżowanym przez wójta, Patryk nie wierzy w to, że Lucy ukradła pieniądze. Stoi po stronie Amerykanki do końca. Dalej prowadzi z Jolą zespół muzyczny. W końcówce IV serii Jola niespodziewanie znika. Pietrek popada w rozpacz, wszędzie szuka dziewczyny. Myśli nawet że została uprowadzona. W ostatnim odcinku Jola odnajduje się u babki zielarki. Dowiadujemy się wtedy także, że Patryk zostanie ojcem. Seria 5 Pietrek jest już lokalną gwiazdą disco polo, nosi dredy ufarbowane na czerwono i w ślad za nim podąża grupa paparazzich. Nie zapomina jednak o przyjaciołach ze sklepowej ławeczki - choć jako przykładny mąż i ojciec już nie pije Mamrota, a jedynie piwo.Jola ma żal do niego, że przez swoje nieustanne wyjazdy na koncerty, prawie nie ma go w domu. Pietrek tłumaczy jej, że nie ma innego wyjścia i nie może zawieść swoich fanów, w końcu jednak robi mu się żal swojej żony i postanawia, że nie będzie bez niej występował, oznajmiając uradowanej małżonce, że załatwił jej lekcje śpiewu w Lublinie.W ostatnim odcinku, podczas uroczystych zaręczyn Tomka i Franceski w knajpie, Pietrek z Jolą wykonują swoją nową piosenkę - Ty jesteś dla mnie jak sen Seria 6 Pietrek, tak jak obiecał małżonce, znalazł w Lublinie profesora od śpiewu. Jednak pierwsza wizyta u profesora nie idzie po jego myśli. Profesor uważa, że nie mają oni talentu do śpiewu. Wyrzuca ich. Pietrek pociesza zrozpaczoną żonę. Wraca do profesora i płaci mu sześćset złotych na godzinę za lekcję śpiewu. Jola nic nie wiedząc dalej pobiera lekcje u profesora. Pietrek jest coraz bardziej o nią zazdrosny i uważa, że profesor stosuje podejrzane praktyki, które mają tylko jeden cel: uwiedzenie jego Joli przez profesora. Seria 7 Pietrek staje przed dylematem - zarabiać pieniądze i umacniać swoją lokalną karierę, przyjmując zaproszenia na kolejne „iwenty”, czy wesprzeć Jolę w jej muzycznym rozwoju, zajmując się w tym czasie domem i bliźniakami. Po radę idzie do Kusego. Pietrek ma też inny problem - zajmowanie się dziećmi ogranicza jego towarzyskie spotkania na ławeczce. Pietrek, który poświęcił karierę dla żony, co właśnie doprowadziło małżonków na skraj bankructwa, stara się szybko znaleźć pracę. Okazuje się jednak, że niespodziewanie trafia na przeszkody - własne ciało.thumb Po rozmowie z Jolą, Pietrek dochodzi do wniosku, że musi napisać nowy repertuar i w tej sprawie udaje się na plebanię do księdza Macieja. Ku zaskoczeniu Michałowej, która nie przepada za Pietrkiem, do tworzenia repertuaru dołącza się również ksiądz proboszcz. Witebski wyjeżdża z Francescą do Kalabrii, gdzie ma ona urodzić potomka rodu. Pojawia się problem, kto przejmie jego internetową telewizję. Pierwszą ofertę składają senator z Czerepachem, którzy szukają medialnego przyczółka, drugą damskie konsorcjum, czyli Hadziukowa, Solejukowa i Więcławska, które zamierzają wypełnić TV Wilkowyje reklamami. Witebski w dzień wyjazdu podejmuje zaskakującą dla wszystkich decyzję i przekazuje klucze do telewizji Pietrkowi i Joli.thumb Ławeczka, która pozazdrościła proboszczowi wyczynu w prokuraturze, sama postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Jadą traktorem do aresztu z zamiarem uwolnienia Lucy. Na miejscu okazuje się, że zamiast pani wójt uwolnili Wargacza. Pietrek bierze udział w bohaterskiej akcji Stacha, któremu poprzez wiedzę jeszcze z okupacji udaje się wyprowadzić Jędrusia z plebanii. Kiedy plebanię odwiedza biskup Sądecki i składa Michałowej ofertę życia, a mianowicie, aby została jego osobistą gospodynią, Stach Japycz nie wie co zrobić, aby zatrzymać żonę w Wilkowyjach. Pomocni okazują się ławeczkowicze z Pietrkiem na czele. Udają się do Michałowej i podejmują interwencję. Ranczo Wilkowyje Pietrek wraz z resztą ławkowiczów postanawia założyć wspólny biznes - ogródek piwny. Pomysł okazuje się trafiony, ogródek ma dużo klientów i przez to czwórka właścicieli ma mnóstwo pracy. Wraz z Kusym, Solejukiem i Hadziukiem bierze udział w porwaniu Louisa. Gdy ten im ucieka i rozpoczyna się pościg za pomocą skradzionych furmanek konnych, Pietrek też chce wziąć w nim udział, ale jego koń odczepia się od wozu. Wobec tego wpada on na pomysł, żeby zwabić konia, którego ukradł Louis - kobyłę starego Więcka - za pomocą kościelnych dzwonów. Wkrada się do kościelnej dzwonnicy, i zanim przyłapuje go ksiądz i wyciąga za ucho karcąc ostrymi słowami, zdążył zwabić Więckową klacz, która z niewiadomych przyczyn zawsze biegnie kościoła gdy usłyszy dzwon. Dzięki temu kończy się pościg, a jego finał ma miejsce pod kościołem. Wizerunki Pietrka Cytaty *'"To ta z czego chuda jak nie brzydka?"- '''o Lucy *'"Pan Kusy u nas nawet jako abstynent poważanie ma."' - o Kusym *'"Śniło mi się, że was ni ma. Że któś was wymyślił."' - o Ławeczce *'"Jak Japycze sie za cuś bioro to już na poważnie." - do Stacha Japycza *"Zobaczycie jak wróce. Zajade dżypem szyrokim. Rzuce pod nogi kwiatów, łyskaczy, perfumów..."' *'"Aż patrzeć przykro. Szuja kaprawa, ale człowiek jednak." - o Czerepachu *"A kto po wódce rozum traci to i siadać do niej nie powinien." -''' do Solejuka *'"Ślub będzie, i chrzciny będą, wszystko będzie, kardynale złoty..."' - do księdza proboszcza *'"Taki szajs miejscowy, ekscelencjo'"' - do biskupa Sądeckiego o Mamrocie *'"Hadziuk, a wiesz ty czym ten majster w Anglii do roboty zajeżdżał? (…) A Harley`em, bo taką fantazję miał. A wiesz, gdzie on tego Harley`a trzymał? (…) A w garażu, a nad garażem chałupa ze 300 metrów. To wszystko jego. A ty wiesz skąd on to wszystko wziął? (…) A zarobił se."' *'"Jestem trzeźwy jak pszczoła" -' do pani wójt (Lucy), Księdza i Kusego *'"Nikt ważny, wasza wysokość"' - do biskupa Sądeckiego o Staśku *'"Show musi iść go!"' *'"A żem się przelunkł jak ja się ciebie człowieku przelunkł"' '- '''do Kao *'"Mieć taką jedną, to jak byś miał ich z dziesinć" -''' o Klaudii *'"Ja tam uważam, że nie należy mieszać dzieci z alkoholem."' *'"Małżeństwo bez potomności ni ma tej wartości."' *'"No. To za pianke naszo i waszo." '(Ranczo Wilkowyje) *"Bo żona jest do kochania, a nie do rozumienia" *'"Twardym trzeba być, nie miętkim"' *'"Przypierniczyłem tak, że jeno numer butów pokazał"' *'"O kurna, to Wargacz!"' - po niezamierzonym uwolnieniu tegoż z aresztu *'"To jak mi się śni takie cuś, toć to znaczy że ja mogę cuś czy cuś?"' *'"No już jedno niecało" '- o ilości napisanych piosenek *'"A w jakiem stanie je tera pani Michałowa? W ciężkiem?"' - do Stacha, gdy Michałowa cierpiała na ból pleców *'"O mamuńciu"' *'"To się nazywa kilimakterium, Jola mnie mówiła. U wszystkich kobitów to występuje albo bedo to mieć. Poty na nich bijo i gorąc taki czujo, ale potem przechodzi." '- do Solejuka *Pietrek: "Ksiądz wikary je u siebie?" Proboszcz: "Nie, nie je, czyta sobie, jak zwykle." *Pietrek: (do Michałowej) "Wydarzony czy niewydarzony ale za plecyma ogbadywać nie ładnie..." *'"Pogoda jaka je to widać. Jutro będzie tak samo" '- Pietrek zapowiadający pogodę w lokalnej telewizji *'"Stroje będziesz miała takie z cekinami, wisiory bedo"' - Pietrek do Joli o ich zespole Ciekawostki *Pomimo, że wszyscy mówią na bohatera'' Pietrek'' - nie ma on imienia Piotr (tylko Patryk). Pietrek to nazwisko tego bohatera. *Piotr Pręgowski jest w życiu prywatnym mężem Ewy Kuryło, która w Ranczu gra dyrektorkę szkoły. *Mimo iż Pietrek jest najmłodszym bywalcem ławeczki, aktor grający go - Piotr Pręgowski - w rzeczywistości jest starszy zarówno od Sylwestra Maciejewskiego (Solejuk), jak i Bogdana Kalusa (Hadziuk) *W początkowych odcinkach Pietrek zwraca się do Hadziuka na "pan". *Pietrek z wyjątkiem odcinków: 10 "Porwanie", 55 "Wielki powrót", 74 "Kontrrewolucja" występuje we wszystkich odcinkach. *Pietrek nigdy nie mówi w pełni wyrazu "jest". Zawsze określa go skrótem "je" . Zobacz też *Jola *Ławeczka *Solejuk *Hadziuk *Stach Japycz *Jan Japycz *Więcławski *Kao Tao *Duo Spoko *Piosenka Pietrka i Joli *Ty jesteś dla mnie jak sen Przypisy Pietrek Patryk